How to make cheese
Wassup guys? How to make cheese Ingredients *2 gallons cow or goat milk (do not use UHT/UP milk) *Mesophilic culture (choose one): **1 packet direct-set mesophilic culture **1/8 teaspoon bulk mesophilic culture *Rennet (choose one): **1/2 teaspoon liquid animal rennet,dissolved in 1/2 cup cool water **1/4 teaspoon double-strength liquid vegetable rennet, dissolved in 1/2 cup cool water **1/4 tablet vegetable rennet, dissolved in 1/2 cup cool water *2 tablespoons sea salt Equipment *Large pot *Thermometer *Long knife (curd knife; does not need to be sharp) *Cheesecloth *Cheese wax *Cheese press Instructions #In a large pot, heat the milk to 85°F, stirring frequently. #When the milk gets to 85°F, add culture, stir in with an up-and-down motion, cover, and allow to ferment for 1 hour. #Stir to homogenize the milk, and slowly fold in the diluted rennet. Using an up-and-down motion with your spoon will ensure that the rennet works its way through all the milk, so you can get the highest possible yield. #Allow the cheese to set for 1 hour, or until the whey begins to separate from the curd. You should see a layer of mostly clear whey floating on top of the curd, and the curd should be pulling away from the sides of the pot. #Using the knife, carefully cut the curds into 1/4-inch cubes and allow to set for 5 minutes. Do not stir. #Over the next 30 minutes, slowly heat the curds to 100°F, stirring frequently. As you stir, the curds will shrink. #Once the curds are at 100°F, maintain the temperature and continue stirring for the next 30 minutes. If the curds get too hot, remove from heat. #After 30 minutes, stop stirring and allow the curds to settle to the bottom of the pot. This will take about 20 minutes. #Pour the curds into a colander. Place the colander and curds back into the cheese pot and allow to drain for 15 minutes. #Remove the colander from the pot and turn the curds out onto a cutting board. You should have a semi-solid mass that looks like jelly. Pour the whey out of the pot, cut the mass into five slices, and place back into the pot. Cover. #Fill a sink or basin with 102°F water and place the pot and curds into it. Keeping the temperature of the curds right around 100°F, turn the slices every 15 minutes for the next 2 hours. This is the cheddaring process and will give your cheese its unique flavor and deliciousness. #After 2 hours, the curds will be shiny and very firm. Remove them from the pot and cut into 1/2-inch cubes. Place back in the pot, cover, and place in the sink filled with 102°F water. #In 10 minutes, stir gently with your fingers or a wooden spoon. Repeat twice more. #Remove the pot from the sink and add salt. Stir gently once more. #Line the cheese press with a piece of cheesecloth and carefully place the curds into the press. Wrap the cloth around the cheese and press at 10 pounds of pressure for 15 minutes. #Remove the cheese from the press, unwrap, and flip the cheese. Re-wrap using a fresh piece of cheesecloth, and press at 40 pounds of pressure for 12 hours. #Remove the cheese from the press, unwrap, and flip the cheese. Re-wrap using a fresh piece of cheesecloth, and press at 50 pounds of pressure for 24 hours. #Remove the cheese from the press and air-dry for 2 to 3 days, until smooth and dry to the touch. #Wax the cheese and age at 55° to 60°F for at least 60 days. (Click here for practical methods for aging cheese.) Source : culturesforhealth.com